Marvel vs Capcom vs SSB: Battle for Glory
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: An omnipotent entity called Gramlock brings in characters from three different worlds to take part in a fighting tournament. When suspicious things start happening, how will it all turn out in the end?
1. Prologue

**Marvel vs Capcom vs SSB:**

**Battle for Glory**

**Summary****: When a mysterious being known as Gramlock teleports characters from the Marvel, Capcom and Smash Brothers universes into his realm, he then has them participate in a special tournament, with the main prize being a jewel known as the "Orb of Eternal Power". But however when some of the participants begin losing their powers for some unknown reason, Mario, Yoshi, Sonic,Lucario, Spider-Man, Iron Man,Captain America, Snake, Felicia, Chun-Li and Morrigan all become suspicious about what's going on. What are Gramlock's true motives? Can the remaining participants find out the truth?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo. Marvel vs Capcom belongs to Marvel and Capcom.**

**Copyright is strictly forbidden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Somewhere, in an unknown and mysterious realm, an omnipotent entity of anonymous origins kept watch over the many universes within the massive multiverse of spacetime. He was a powerful being to say the least, but his presence was not acknowledged by many believers, but others have had their doubts about his existence.

His name was Gramlock.

He longed for more power and amusement. Despite possessing such immense power, he had a desire for more entertainment, which he would get from seeing various fighters battle amongst each other in random universes. But after having witnessed endless fights, it soon gave him an idea in order to achieve more satisfaction, as well as more power.

It gave him an idea...

For a tournament.

Which would come with a price.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Marvel Universe...**

"You know Venom, sometimes I wonder why you're always getting more and more ugly each time I see you." said Spider-Man who was currently battling with Venom in the streets of New York.

"Disposing of you will bring us great happiness and satisfaction." said Venom.

Venom moved over to a nearby old car and picked it up. He tossed it at the web slinger, who easily jumped on top of the car and launched himself off of it. He then shot a webline and swung towards Venom, hitting him in the face with a swinging kick. In retaliation, Venom shot a web which caught Spider-Man around his foot, followed by tossing him through a window of a nearby grocery store, where Spider-Man crashed into a pyramid of tuna cans, getting buried underneath them. Venom jumped in soon after, looking around the store for any signs of the webhead.

"Where are you, we know you're in here."

"Surprise!"

Spider-Man soon jumped out of the cans, throwing several of them at Venom to throw him off guard a little bit, right before following things up with a jab, then a kick, and finally an uppercut punch. Venom stumbled back slightly from the attack, but recovered. Just as Spider-Man tried to hit him again, he grabbed his fist and slammed him on the on ground multiple times, right before punching him into a wall, leaving a nasty crack as a result.

"Give it up Parker, you can't win."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I won't try."

Before he knew, Venom had suddenly gotten hit by an empty grocery cart that was thrown at him by Spider-Man. Tossing it aside, Venom roared with anger and lunged at his heroic counterpart. However, Spider-Man was prepared as he kicked him over his head and into an assorted stack of paint cans. Venom climbed out of the mess, stumbling forward a little.

"This is humiliating."

"Come on Venom, things are just getting started."

But before they could resume fighting, Spider-Man suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Venom looked around the area, only to find no one there at all, which confused him.

"What happened?" wondered Venom while scratching his head. However, he soon disappeared as well.

In another part of the city, an airplane was on it's way back to the airport. But suddenly, the main engine began malfunctioning for some unknown reason to the point where it completely shorted out. The plane lost altitude and began falling towards the city below. Everyone in the plane became riddled with fear and panic as the plane dove from the sky. But soon, out of nowhere in the sky, Iron Man came flying in from the distance and moved in front of the plane. Positioning himself in the center, the armored hero grabbed hold of the ship, attempting to slow it's descent with his strength.

"I've almost got it, I just have to keep it up." said Iron Man.

Increasing the power on his jets, Iron Man began to slow the plane's movement to a minimum. Just as the plane was close to reaching the ground, Iron Man barely managed to turn it to the left, diverting it's course to a nearby dock. He soon came in for a landing, sliding across the pavement as the plane's momentum drove him further. Within seconds, he brought the plane to a stop.

The citizens gathered around the scene, cheering for Iron Man.

"No autographs please."

But in an instant, with a bright flash of light, Iron Man was gone.

"So as of right now, there have been various newspaper reports about the mysterious disappearance of some of our world's greatest heroes, as well as some others. The main question of today, where have our beloved superheroes gone?" said a news reporter on television.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Capcom Universe...**

"Now settle down my lovely fans, there's plenty of autographs to go around." said Felicia cheerfully as she was surrounded by various fans.

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up." said a little girl.

"Aw you're so sweet. Thank you all for coming to my show, I love you all."

After making her way through the crowd of fans, Felicia walked off. Along the way, she soon came across Morrigan, who was flying overhead.

"Hello Felicia, coming from another performance I see." greeted Morrigan as she descended in front of her.

"Absolutely, my career has never been better."

"Interesting."

"But why exactly are you here?"

"What, I can't have fun on Earth for a change?"

"I don't mind that, it's just, won't your father get upset?"

"Oh please, he gets upset enough already when I ignore my duties."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

"Nice of you to say so."

"Hey Morrigan, do you have a strange feeling that something mysterious is about to happen?"

"For some reason, I do have that feeling."

Before they knew it,they were engulfed in a bright light, and they disappeared.

* * *

**Currently in the Smash Brothers universe...**

"Stand down Plasmotron, you and Earthlor are under arrest." said a policeman as he and his troops confronted the two villain.

"I don't think so." said Plasmotron as he fired a deadly plasma blast at a group of police cars, blowing them up in the process. Earthlor summoned three giant stalagmites from below, destroying several more police cars. Another police car arrived at the scene when it was suddenly picked up by none other than Red Star.

"You puny americans make me sick. This is for all the communism that was taken away from me years ago." said Red Star as he attempted to the throw the vehicle, only to suddenly be hit in the chest by a blue energy sphere which knocked him into a tree, causing him to accidentally toss the car into the air. But just before it crashed, it was soon caught by Yoshi, who set it back on the ground.

"Nice blast Lucario, he really had it coming." said Yoshi giving a thumbs up to Lucario, who gave a slight nod in response.

"No, not you again." said Earthlor.

"What's the matter guys, aren't you glad to see us, or is it the opposite?" joked Sonic who dashed onto the scene.

"You guys are going down." said Mario who appeared as well.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that." replied Red Star.

Red Star charged at Yoshi and tried to attack him with a punch, but the green dino narrowly evaded it and countered with a punch to the jaw. Red Star created a giant red spiked ball and tossed it at Yoshi, who in turn projected an energy shield in front of him, thus blocking the object, right before shattering it to pieces with a jewel blast, hitting Red Star as well. Red flew into the air and tried to attack him from above, but Yoshi blasted him out of the sky, making him crash onto a car.

"There's definitely some perks to having the powers of the ancient jewel at your disposal." commented Yoshi.

"You'll pay for that."

Plasmotron fired blast after blast of plasma energy at Sonic and Mario, but the two heroes effortlessly dodged every blast and came at him. Sonic slammed into him with a homing attack, followed by Mario punching him in the head. Plasmotron retaliated by shooting plasma orbs at them. Mario rolled out of the way while Sonic sidestepped most of them. Plasmotron then picked up a car over his head and threw it at Mario with great force, but Mario jumped against a wall and pressed himself off of it, letting the car hit the wall.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that to stop me." said Plasmotron.

"Come on metalhead, we're just warming up." said Sonic.

"You'll soon wish you hadn't said that."

Earthlor launched several sharp rocks at Lucario, but the agile Pokemon used his ExtremeSpeed to avoid them all, countering with an Aura Sphere. The villain knocked it aside and tried to summon a stalagmite from below Lucario, only to be hit by a homing attack from Sonic, followed by a powerful fireball from Mario and a jewel blast from Yoshi, who was tackled against a tree by Red Star. Just as Red Star tried to punch him, Yoshi caught his fist and fired an energy blast fron his eyes, which knocked Red Star into Plasmotron.

"Okay, now it's time to finish these guys off and have them locked up." said Mario.

But before they could even take them out, they were suddenly distracted by a voice which came out of nowhere.

"Hey, leave them alone you bullies." yelled a kid who came running at them. He had slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair and he was wearing some sort of military outfit which was dark blue with a japanese symbol on it.

Charging like a mad bull, he rammed into Yoshi by punching him in the face. He then sidekicks Mario and punches Sonic. Lucario tried to blast him with an Aura Sphere, but he disappears and reappears behind him, blasting him with a dark blue energy ball.

"You guys are fun to play with."

Mario came at him and tried to attack him, but he easily evaded all of his blows, grabbing him and throwing him at Sonic.

"Whoa, slow down kid, we're good guys." said Yoshi after recovering from being punched earlier.

"If you guys are good, then why are you attacking them?" asked the kid.

"Are you brain dead. These guys are villains, they're evil and they can't be trusted by anyone but each other." said Sonic.

"Nice try, but you aren't gonna fool me, I saw everything. They were just walking along minding their own business, and then the guys in uniform show up causing trouble, and then you guys show up causing even more trouble."

"Hold on, unless you're as dumb as you look, they were the ones causing trouble, we were trying to stop them. How can you not tell the difference who's good and who's evil?"

"I know who is good and who is bad. They are good because they weren't causing any trouble, you are bad because you're being bullies by picking on them."

"Wait a minute, the villains are gone." said Lucario as he looked around the area, realizing that Plasmotron, Earthlor and Red Star were nowhere in sight.

"Great, just dandy, we were just about to bring these guys to justice until this kid here messed things up." said Mario.

"My name is Vincent Valent, and I'll stop you one way or another."

At that point, Vincent tried to attack them again, rushing straight at them. But Yoshi decided he had enough of it and hit Vincent with a jewel blast, which knocked him out cold.

"Was that really necessary Yoshi, you could have a tried a more civil approach." said Lucario.

"Hey, I had to do it, if I didn't he would have been beating on us more than before. Besides, I was gonna do that anyway." said Yoshi.

"Let's take this kid back to the tower, maybe we can find out more about him." said Sonic.

Later on, the four smashers had brought Vincent back to Smash Tower, where most of them were standing over the unconcious child on a medical bed in the examination room.

"Any idea on whether if he's good or evil Lucario?" asked Samus.

"I read his aura, it's not red, it's a very dark blue." said Lucario.

"I can't believe that you got your butts kicked by a bratty kid." said Falco sarcastically.

"Keep talking Falco and you just might get a butt kicking yourself from one of us." said Charizard threateningly.

Mewtwo then read Vincent's mind and searched around inside. After he was finished, he turned to look at the others.

"Well, what did you find Mewtwo?" asked Luigi.

"Judging by what I discovered, it appears that Vincent is not from around here. He comes from another universe." said Mewtwo.

"Interesting." said Marth.

"That's not all, I also found something about Psycho power and the names, M. Bison and Ryu."

"M. Bison and Ryu, I never heard of those two before." said Link.

"So since you said he's from another universe, what universe did he come from Mewtwo?" asked Lucario.

"I'm not quite sure, wherever he's from, I can't really describe it."

"Look guys, he's waking up." said Ness.

They all watched as Vincent regained conciousness. The moment he was awake, he saw the smashers staring down at him.

"Finally you're awake, are you alright?" asked Zelda.

"What the-. where am I, what did you do to me, I want answers now." demanded Vincent.

"Calm down, we don't mean any harm, we just wanted to-"

"Kill me."

"No, just relax, we won't hurt you." said Donkey Kong.

"Lies, all lies, I'm getting out of here."

Jumping off the bed, Vincent proceeded by ramming into Charizard, knocking him out of the way. He punched out Bowser who tried to block his path, kicked Link into Ike and threw Captain Falcon to the side. He blasted several S.W.A.R.M troopers that tried to apprehend him and destroyed some S.W.A.R.M robots that surrounded him. After making his way out of the building, he soon went through a portal that mysteriously appeared.

"What a waste, he got away even when we weren't gonna hurt him at all." said Charizard as he got up off the floor.

"What can I say, he didn't want to cooperate." said Captain Falcon.

"Well that was just really dandy, not." said Bowser.

"Hey guys do you have a feeling that something strange is gonna happen?" asked Yoshi.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but my Super Sense is telling me otherwise."

Suddenly, the whole tower began to shake violently from the outside.

"What's happening, are we under attack?" asked Kirby.

"I can't tell, I don't sense any villains nearby. I think it's an earthquake"

Soon, the entire tower became engulf in a huge ball of bright light.

"Where did that light come, it's really bright." said Mario as he covered his eyes.

"Brace yourselves, something's about to happen." said Fox.

Suddenly, when the light faded away, the smashers were all gone without a trace.

* * *

**Later on...**

The smashers reappeared in some sort of strange room, which knowingly looked like an enormous throne room of some kind.

"Where on earth are we?" wondered Sonic as he looked around the place.

"I don't know, but for some reason I don't like it. I'm just wondering why we were brought here." said Charizard.

"Uh guys, I don't think that we're the only ones here, look." said Ness pointing in a random direction.

They all looked in the East direction to noticed a large group of characters they've never seen before. One of them was a man in a red and gold armored suit, another man was wearing a red and blue costume with webs on it and a black spider symbol on his chest while a third man was wearing a red, white and blue costume with a star in the middle of his chest, and small wings on both sides of his head. On his right arm was a circular metallic shield which was a red, white and blue with a star in the middle. The rest of them were not really recognizable.

"Who are all those guys over there?"

"They look like superheroes and supervillains from another universe." said Yoshi.

"If you ask me, they look a little bit out of date." commented Falco.

"I could say the same thing about you, bird brain." said the armor clad man.

"Are you looking to start trouble metal man?"

"The name is Iron Man, get that straight."

"Of course, now I know. That guy is Iron Man, the other one is Spider-Man, and the last one is Captain America." said Yoshi.

"I see, so you've heard of us." said Spider-Man.

"Yeah, you and all those other guys are from the Marvel Universe. I've heard legends about that universe, I never really thought that it actually existed."

"But what really puzzles me is why we're here in the first place." said Captain America.

"I don't know who it was that kidnapped me, but if I find him, I'll shred him to pieces." said a man with three metallic claws coming out of his knuckles.

"Whoa, slow down Wolverine." said Spider-Man.

"Okay look, it's obvious that someone brought us all here for a reason, and yet we don't know the reason." said Mario.

"You shall pay for your actions against communism, you americans will suffer dearly." said a familiar voice.

The smashers soon looked in the north direction to see none other than Red Star coming at them. He made a lunge towards the Marvel characters, attempting to hit Spider-Man, who easily leaned back and countered with a kick to the chest. Iron Man blasted Red Star with his repulsors while Captain America hit him with his shield. Just as Red Star attempted to attack again, he was soon attacked by Mario and Yoshi, who both rammed into him, knocking him against a wall.

"You never thought you would see us again did you Red Star?" asked Yoshi.

"Who are you?"

"Don't act like you don't know us. We were beating you up earlier along with your buddies Plasmotron and Earthlor."

"I know nothing of those names of which you speak, nor do I even know you."

"What's up with you, how can you not know us?" asked a confused Mario.

"I have never seen either of you before."

"Either he's playing dumb, or maybe we beat him up too hard to the point where he got amnesia." said Sonic.

"Let me get this right, you really don't know who we are at all?"

"No, I have never met a bunch of pests like you."

"Time out, how do you guys know Red Star?" asked Wolverine.

"How do we know him, we battled this guy before in our own universe." said Mario.

"I have no recollection of ever fighting you at all."

"This is not the Red Star we know, he did not come from our universe." said Mewtwo.

"Are you blind, just look at him." said Yoshi.

But Mewtwo just ignored him and continued.

"It is very true that he looks like our Red Star, but he is from the Marvel Universe, which is where they are from. You see, the very universes that we come from are both apart of the metaverse, or as scientists would call it, the Multiverse. The Multiverse, given it's name is composed of multiple universes, ours included. They are what make up the entirety of space, time, matter, and even energy. There are millions and millions of universes all around, some which may be similar to our own, but with different qualities."

"Hmm, interesting." said Lucario.

Suddenly the smashers looked to the far right to notice some sort of fight going on. But when they look closer, they soon noticed that it was Vincent, who was currently having an altercation with none other than Ninjor, a good friend to the smashers, as well as their greatest ally.

Ninjor was knocked to the ground by a kick from Vincent. Ninjor tried to block a punch, but Vincent kicked him in the side and punched him in the face, right before striking him with a jab to the chest.

"How many times must I tell you, I am not your enemy, I'm a friend of the smashers, they mean no harm." said Ninjor.

"Liar, you need to be punished, by M. Bison's Psycho Crusher." said Vincent.

Vincent then flew towards Ninjor, covered in a dark blue aura as he began spinning rapidly. But before he could collide with Ninjor, he was soon stopped by an unknown force which cancelled out his attack, knocking him back.

"That is enough Vincent." said a man standing before him with his arms crossed. He had brown hair, a karate outfit, a black belt and a red headband.

"Yes Master Ryu."

"Ninjor, are you alright pal?" asked Yoshi as he and the other Smashers rushed over to him. Sonic helped him up.

"Yes, I am fine. I will be alright." replied Ninjor.

Soon, the smashers were spotted by Vincent.

"Master Ryu, those people are bad, they tried kidnapping me."

But Ryu chuckled to himself before speaking.

"Vincent you mistunderstood, those guys aren't bad. You need to work more on your judgement and discipline."

"Yes Master Ryu."

"Wait wait wait, let me get this straight, so you're the guy Mewtwo told us about." said Bowser.

"Yes, my name is Ryu."

Marth soon felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned his head to find himself looking at a woman with green hair, also she had large bat-like wings on her back. and smaller ones on her head.

"Hey cutie." she greeted.

"Who are you?" asked Marth.

"The name is Morrigan, what's yours?"

"Marth."

"You know, I've never really met a swordsman like you before, but I'm sure glad I did."

"Pardon me, but what kind of woman are you?"

"I'm a succubus."

"Uh okay, this is a little embarrassing."

Meanwhile the others smashers were currently getting to know the rest of the characters.

"So I'm confused, are you a girl in a cat suit, or are you a catgirl?" asked Sonic.

"My name is Felicia, and I'm a catgirl." said Felicia.

"Were you born like that?"

"Yes I was."

"I hope you don't wind up in any pet stores." said Sonic jokingly. (Note: That's my fault, the joke isn't really funny).

"Uh, I don't get it."

"By the way, what universe are you from?"

"Me and the others over there, we're all from the Capcom universe."

"Hmm, sounds very complex."

After getting to know the rest of the Capcom characters, the smashers soon heard someone shouting in the distance.

"Hyro Hadouken."

They all looked in the far distance to spot a battle taking place. One of the combatants was wearing a blue heavy sweatshirt jacket, blue jeans and blue and yellow shoes. The other one looked like a normal human who had a glowing blue aura flowing around his body. He was known as Terrick, another of the smashers good friends. The fight was a brutal one as Terrick unleashed his Bullet Rain attack, only for it to be dodged. He was soon hit by a powerful punch.

"Wait a minute, who is person that Terrick is fighting?" asked Charizard.

"His name is Cam Tom, he's the entity and embodiment of Capcom itself, he has all of our powers and abilities, but he still needs to master them." explained Morrigan.

"Sounds like he's really powerful." said Luigi.

But as everyone was getting acquainted with each other, they were soon disrupted by a bright light at the end of the room. Standing before them was a tall glowing being with a reddish yellow aura flowing around him. He had goldened colored skin, glowing white eyes, a crimson cape and a pair of white gloves.

"Greetings mortals, I welcome you all to my realm." said the being in a godly tone.

"Who are you?" asked Ness.

"I am Gramlock, the ruler of the very realm you are in."

"Enough of the small talk bub, fess up, why did you kidnap us?" asked Wolverine in a serious tone.

"Wolverine's right, why are we here?" asked Bowser.

"For many years, I have watched you all within your respective universes, witnessing all of the battles you have been in. I found amusement and excitement in viewing them all. It was the very reason I brought you here to begin with."

"You pulled me out of a fight with Venom for this, that's just lame." commented Spider-Man.

"A simple comment, quite unusual Spider-Man."

"Wha-, how do you know who I am?"

"In fact, how do you know about any of us?" asked Iron Man.

"You see Iron Man, I know everything about you all, including your secret identities, and your origins."

"Okay listen here pal, I don't know what kind of scheme you're planning, so come clean already, what's the catch?" demanded Yoshi.

"I brought you all here, to participate in a competition."

"What kind of competition?" asked Lucas.

"A fighting tournament of valiant champions."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up, time out, flag on the play, incase you haven't noticed, there are villains here as well. And truth be told, they're not really considered champions, if you catch my drift." said Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man's got a point Gramlock, villains aren't champions, from my point of view, they're just stupid, idiotic and sore losers. I mean check this armored guy in the green robe over there, he looks like a complete dork." said Yoshi pointing at Doctor Doom.

"Fool, you dare to insult me." snarled Doom.

"And what's up with the alien guy, I mean look at him, he looks like he could be the opening act for a circus."

"Careless reptile, I am called Super Skrull." said the alien villain.

"So to top it all off, I don't see the real reason why you need a bunch of stupid villains when you've got heroes."

"Anyway, aside from the comments, what is this tournament even for?" asked Chun-Li.

"It is quite simple. Each of you will battle each other in a chosen location. Only one combatant shall emerge victorious. There are four battle settings. Most matches will be 1-on-1, others will be tag team, 3-on-3 team battles, and finally Free-for-All." explained Gramlock.

"But what's the outcome of this tournament?"

"The champion of the tournament will receive this."

Everyone looked in the center of the room to notice a large glowing, yellow colored orb-shaped jewel.

"Wow, what is that?" asked Ness.

"This is the "Orb of Eternal Power", one of the most powerful jewels in the world. Anyone who earns it will be granted immense power and eternal life."

"You mean someone will be immortal, and never die?" asked Link.

"Yes."

"Well Yoshi, looks like your ancient jewel powers are nothing compared to this jewel." said Falco.

"What do you know Falco, sure this Orb of Eternal Power may have unlimited and unimaginable power, but the jewel powers I possess are far more ancient and mystical than this. I just haven't harnessed the full power yet." explained Yoshi.

"So let me get this right, you brought us all here to fight in a tournament, and the main prize is a jewel. I don't know why, but I'm starting to think there's something mysterious about this whole ordeal." said Iron Man.

"I assure you Iron Man that there is nothing mysterious here." said Gramlock.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Cam Tom.

"Absolutely."

Suddenly, a mysterious portal opened up out of nowhere and two beings came out of it. One of them was a humanoid, white feathered duck while the other was man who wore a black emsemble under a brownish grey trench coat.

"Howard the Duck, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Spider-Man.

"Hello to you too Spider-Man, doc here said he can could get me home." said Howard.

Meanwhile, the smashers took a closer look at the man, and Yoshi was the first to speak up.

"Well well, if it isn't Dr. Insano. I thought we had you locked up in prison." said Yoshi.

"Wrong you ridiculous humanoid dinosaur rex creature, I am Dr. Linksano. I come from a world that is similar, yet different than yours, for example in my native dimension, Wayne Brady is black." said the man.

"He is black in ours too." said Yoshi, Cam Tom and Spider-Man in unison.

In the meantime, the characters all began conversing with one another.

"So tell me Iron Man, how did you afford this suit of armor?" asked Samus with interest.

"Actually, I didn't afford my armor, I built it myself, I call it my Extremis Armor." said Iron Man.

"Impressive."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get your armor from?"

"I got mine from a race of aliens called the Chozo."

"After seeing your armor, it gives me an idea to make an armored suit similar to yours."

"So Spidey, I bet all that web swinging really makes you tired huh?" asked Sonic.

"Sometimes, but not always. It's not as tiring as fighting supervillains that are trying to kill you."

"Tell me about it, the supervillains in our world always try to kill us too, but truth be told, they never succeed. If you ever had an encounter with any of our villains, they would probably waste you in a nano second."

"Trust me, you have no idea how many bad guys I've battled in my superhero career. Even with your speed, you wouldn't last a minute against either of them, not even Sandman."

"Sometimes when you're right, it really makes sense."

"So Chun-Li, are you doing anything later on?" asked Ike.

"No, what are you implying?" replied Chun-Li.

"I was just think maybe you and I could go out for dinner and a movie."

Chun-Li just rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was being hit on by a guy whom she barely knew, and wasn't even her type at all.

"No, that's not gonna happen. Because for your information, I don't date cocky and arrogant men, especially swordsman."

"Hey, I'm just a normal and casual guy once you get to know me."

"I don't care, I'm not interested in you."

With that, she began walking away, but Ike refused to give up, he followed after her and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Chun-Li, give me a chance."

"I'm warning you, let go of my arm, now."

"You're playing hard to get, you need to lighten up babe."

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that."

Pulling her arm loose, Chun-Li quickly spinned around and struck him in the face with a powerful kick, which knocked him to the floor. She then crouched down, grabbed his throat and lifted him up to eye level.

"Never call me babe again, or else I'll hurt you even more." she said in a threatening tone. She then released him and walked off.

"I try to ask her out and she kicks me in the face, that's just embarrassing."

Soon, Gramlock got everyone's attention directed at him.

"The tournament is about to begin, you must all get prepared." said Gramlock.

"In that case Gramlock, we've all got one thing to say."

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN." everyone shouted.

* * *

**Well, here's the beginning of my crossover.**

**I would like to thank Storyteller222 for helping me create this story. If it hadn't been for his help, I would have never been to make this. Plus, I want to thank him for allowing me to use some of his OCs.**

**Prepare for exciting battles.**

**Suspense.**

**Small amounts of humor.**

**And huge loads of mind-blowing ACTION.**

**Tune in next time for the first match:**

**MARIO VS CAPTAIN AMERICA**

**Later folks.**


	2. Mario vs Captain America

**Chapter 2**

**Match 1:**

**Mario **

**vs **

**Captain America**

Mario found himself standing on top of a giant aircraft carrier which was flying high above New York City. Mario looked around the area, being astonished at how big it was.

"What is this huge place?" wondered Mario.

He was soon face to face with Captain America, who was standing a few feet across from him .

"It's the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, the chosen location for our match." said Cap.

"If that's the case, then bring it on."

Captain America rushed at Mario, tossing his shield at him. But Mario leaped over it and hit him with a midair punch. But before he could hit him again, Cap blocked his attack and countered with a kick to the gut. Mario was about to retaliate until he was struck from behind by Cap's shield. Mario jumped back and shot a massive fireball at Cap, who easily blocked it with his shield and jumped out the way of the next one. Mario tried throwing several more fireballs at him, but Cap, being the strategist that he was, dodged them all before deflecting the last fireball away with his shield. Mario jumped in the air and attempted to hit Cap with a kick, only to soon get knocked out of the air when Captain America threw his shield straight at him.

"I must admit Captain, you've got some great skills." said Mario as he regained his composure.

"Thanks, so do you." replied Cap.

The two combatants rushed at each other with deternination. Mario attacked with random punches and kicks of many varieties, however the Captain blocked most of his blows with his shield and countered with more advanced tactics. He hit him with a combination of punches, kicks and shield blows. Mario refused to give up as he managed to hit Cap with a Super Jump Punch, knocking him into the air before he landed back on his feet.

"You're a very worthy opponent Mario, I'll give you that."

"I can say the same thing about you, it seems that we're evenly matched for the moment. But let's see what you can do against this move."

Mario's hands began to ignite with fire as he prepared to use his most powerful attack. With full concentration, Mario let loose with a powerful stream of fire, launching it at Cap. Acting quickly, Captain America placed his shield in front of him. With extreme caution, Cap managed to block the blast with full force, getting pushed back by the force slightly. He then stood up straight, completely unscathed.

"Amazing, no one's ever resisted an attack like that before."

"Nice try Mario, now get a load one of my moves."

Before Mario knew it, he failed to spot Cap dashing at him, striking him with enough force to stun the heroic plumber. He then bombarded him with a flurry of punches and kicks. He then grabs Mario and throws him in the air, right before jumping up to meet him in midair. Grabbing hold of him, he then performed a piledriving backdrop. As a result, Mario was knocked out in an instant.

Captain America had won the first match.

Suddenly, both combatants were teleported back to Gramlock's realm.

"Congratulations Captain, you did well." said Mario as he and Cap shook hands.

"I'm sure that you'll do better next time." said Cap.

Pretty soon, Yoshi and Sonic came walking up to Mario.

"Don't worry pal, at least you gave it your best shot." said Sonic who patted him on the back.

"Yeah, I mean you gotta admit, you met and fought Captain America, that's something to look back on." said Yoshi.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I can't wait to see who my first opponent is gonna be."

"Not to worry Yoshi, you'll find out who it is at some point."

I'm eager to know who it might be."

* * *

**Here it is everybody. My first match up.**

**I apologize if it's too short. And maybe the battle wasn't as epic. But at least I made it.**

**Please be honest when you review it.**

**Check back later someday for the next upcoming match:**

**SONIC VS ZERO**

**Later.**


	3. Sonic vs Zero

**Chapter 3**

**Match 2:**

**Sonic**

**vs**

**Zero**

Sonic was teleported into what appeared to be some sort of giant hall. It had a large gaping hole in the ceiling from above. Sonic was puzzled at why he was here, but decided that he could care less. He suddenly spotted a figure coming out of the dark. He was wearing a type of red and white robotic armored suit and helmet and had long, flowing blond hair.

"Well, who do we have here?" asked Sonic.]

"My name is Zero, I am one of the highest ranking Maverick Hunters." he replied.

"Uh, I don't get what that means."

"Rrrr you clueless mammal. I am part of an organization that is dedicated to protecting the world from Maverick attacks of all kinds."

"Geez, take a chill pill."

"Enough of this, I've got a feeling that this is gonna be an easy fight."

"Show me what you got and it just might be."

"Gladly."

Zero took off rush towards Sonic with little, Z-Saber in hand, preparing to strike. Sonic jumped over him, briefly landing on his head and leaping off, making him stumble forward slightly before regaining his footing. Gritting his teeth, Zero turned around to face Sonic, only to get hit in the chest by a Homing Attack. Recovering from the attack, Zero attempted to retaliate with a slash from his Z-Saber, but noticed that Sonic was gone.

"Where did he go?"

He soon spotted a blue blur dash right past him. He suddenly saw it go by again. Before long, he was hit by a Spin Dash from Sonic, who appeared from behind him. Zero slashed his saber at Sonic with quick movements. But Sonic was more agile as he dodged every slash right before following up with a kick. He then jumped backwards and tried to attack with another Homing Attack. But Zero was prepared and crossed his arms in front of his face, blocking his attack. He then knocked him back with a punch, hitting him like a volleyball. Sonic regained his composure, only to soon get struck in the face by a punch from Zero. Deciding to fight fair, Zero discarded his Z-Saber, tossing it to the side.

"Well, fighting without you sword I see, I'm impressed Zero."

"Hey, you can't always use only weapons to fight your battles, sometimes you gotta use different methods."

"Hmm, very wise words."

Sonic revved up into a ball and dashed forward. Positioning himself,Zero moved out the way, letting Sonic pass right by him. Changing direction, Sonic went for him again, only to be dodged a second time. But when Sonic tried to hit him a third time, Zero kicked Sonic like a soccer ball, knocking him across the room and into a wall. Jumping to his feet, Sonic leaped in the air and dove at Zero with lightning speed. Cautiously, Zero blocked the attack with all his might, resisting the full force of the attack. Zero felt himself being pushed back by the attack, but he kept his composure, grunting with determination. With enough power, Zero forced Sonic backwards, making him slide across the ground.

Sonic had another tactic up his sleeve. Dashing towards Zero, Sonic began running in a circle around him. Zero tried to follow his movement, but failed to do so. Before long, a blue tornado began to form around Zero, and he could feel himself being lifted off the ground. Pretty soon he was airborne. While he was off guard, Sonic went into a ball and began revving up for another. Once he was fully prepared, Sonic launched himself in the air and struck Zero in the chest with great force, sending down to the floor. Zero tried to get back up, but due to the impact of the force, ghe was heavily exhausted and ended up going unconcious.

"Oh yeah, piece of cake, too easy." said Sonic as he did one of his signature poses.

* * *

**Here's another match. **

**I hope you'll like it.**

**I'll soon start working on the next match:**

**SAMUS VS IRON MAN**

**Now that's a match I've always dreamed of making. I'm sure others have dreamed of it too.**

**Note: If you're wondering what location I used for this match, I used the Ruined Hall from Subspace Emissary.**

**Later.**


	4. Samus vs Iron Man

**Chapter 4**

**Match 3:**

**Samus **

**vs**

**Iron Man**

Samus was in the middle of a desert area. She scanned the area for any signs of life, but found nothing. Looking in the distance, she saw what looked like a large castle. She came to the realization that it was the Battlefield Fortress.

"I don't know why Gramlock would choose this place for a match, but I can deal with it. I wonder where my opponent is." said Samus.

"Right here." said none other than Iron Man who came down from the sky.

"I hope you don't take it too hard when you lose."

"Trust me, that's not gonna happen."

Rushing straight at her with his jets , Iron Man fired a blast of his repulsors. Samus easily moved out the way and countered with two Charge Beams. Iron Man barely moved out of the way of the way of the two blasts and flew at her, blasting her with a repulsor. Recovering in due time, Samus fired out five Seeker Missiles. Iron Man blew them up with small blast of his Unibeam and shot several Smart Bombs from his shoulders, which exploded on contact with Samus's armor. While she was off guard, Iron Man charged forward and hit her with a punch. He then followed it up with two repulsor blasts, and then another punch.

"Hmm, impressive weaponry, I think I've met my match." commented Samus after recovering.

"You haven't seen anything until now." said Iron Man.

"Like what?"

"My Proton Cannon."

Wielding a massive shoulder mounted cannon, Iron Man shot a huge beam of blue energy directly at Samus. Unable to anticipate it, Samus was bombarded by the blast, which knocked her back several yards before she slid across the ground. Hearing the sound of Iron Man flying after her, Samus thought up a solution. She quickly changed into her Morph Ball form and rolled out of view. When Iron Man reached her position, he became riddled with confusion as he looked around the area.

"Where is she, she couldn't have disappeared."

"I'm right behind you."

Before he knew it, Samus blasted him with a Plasma Beam, nearly knocking him off balance. Iron Man tried to retaliate with a repulsor blast, but found that she was gone again. He was soon hit again from the side by a powerful Nova Beam, and two missiles. Iron Man soon got visual of Samus in her Morph Ball form and fired a unibeam in her direction, forcing her back to normal. Before long, Iron Man flew at her and tackled her, taking her up in the air and then throwing her down to the ground, hitting her with some Smart Bombs and repulsor blasts. Samus was far from finished as she stood back up while Iron Man landed back down, standing a few yards across from her.

"That was good Iron Man, now prepare yourself for this."

Aiming her cannon at him, Samus began charging up huge amounts of energy.

"Two can play that game."

Iron Man started charging up energy in his chest, preparing for his most powerful attack. Once both were at full power, Samus released a massive blast of energy directly towards Iron Man, who in response had fired an enormous blast of his Unibeam at the same time. Their beams soon locked together, thus causing a powerful beam battle. Samus added more power into her blast in an attempt to overpower Iron Man, but the armored hero unleashed more energy into his Unibeam, making it bigger as result. The beams pushed each other back and forth with brute force, but neither blast was able to overwhelm the other. The beam battle kept up for about several more hours, until it came to an end when it caused a tremendous explosion, blowing back both combatants at the same time, covering the entire area with a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared away, Samus, whom was in Zero Suit form after her Power Suit fell off, looked around the area for Iron Man. She soon found him laying near the fortress, struggling to get up. Showing compassion for him, she walked over to him.

"Do you need a hand." said Samus lending her hand to him. Iron Man took her hand and let her help him up.

"Thanks, but why did you help me, you won." said Iron Man.

"Hey, just because I won this match, doesn't mean I'm selfish. I may be a serious bounty hunter, but I've got a soft side. Besides, with or without your armor, I think you're cute."

"Thanks for the compliment."

Samus just giggled. Iron Man didn't know it, but somehow Samus could tell he was blushing on the inside of his armor, even though she couldn't see his face. Soon they were both teleported back to Gramlock's realm.

"Well, how was the fight?" asked Sonic.

"It wasn't easy, but I won." said Samus.

"I bet Iron Man was quite a challenge."

"What can I say, he was a handful, but a cute guy like him wasn't so hard."

"Did you just call Iron Man cute?"

"What, no I didn't."

"I heard you, you called him cute, that means you like him."

"No I don't."

"What's the matter, are you embarrassed?" Sonic teased.

"Stop it."

"Samus and Iron Man sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Leave her alone Sonic. I know you've got a crush on someone. She's a tall, super strong, green skinned woman." teased Yoshi.

"Stop that, I do not have a crush on She-Hulk."

"Oh that's right, it's Bowser who likes She-Hulk. You have a crush on Chun-Li."

"No way."

"Trish."

"Not happening."

"X-23"

"No."

"Hsien-Ko."

"Uh uh."

"Tron Bonne."

"Absolutely not."

"Morrigan."

"EW, HECK NO, I DON'T LIKE THAT SUCCUBUS."

"Felicia."

"Whoa hold on Yoshi, she's the girl you like."

"I DO NOT."

"Don't lie."

"I don't like her."

"I saw you staring at her while she wasn't looking."

"That's a lie."

"Just leave the teasing to me Yoshi my pal."

"Hmph, killjoy."

* * *

**Here it is everybody.**

**I hope you like this one, I won't blame you if it's not good enough.**

**And the small humor part was sort of my idea. If you hate it, then I apologize.**

**Until next time.**

**Tune in next time for the next fight:**

**SPIDER-MAN VS BOWSER**


	5. SpiderMan vs Bowser

**Chapter 5**

**Match 4:**

**Spider-Man**

**vs**

**Bowser**

Spider-Man ended up in an area that was familiar to him. He was on the rooftop of a building which had a large sign that said "Daily Bugle".

"You've got to be kidding. This is where I'm gonna fight my opponent. For an omnipotent entity, Gramlock sure is cheap." said Spider-Man.

Soon, his Spider Sense went off and he jumped out of the way of an oncoming fireball. He turned to look at his attacker, seeing that it was Bowser.

"Don't take this too hard webhead, but only one of us will be coming out as the winner of this match." said Bowser.

"Hmm, clever remark. Too bad it's not gonna save you from a beatdown."

Bowser rushed at the web slinger and tried to punch him. But Spider-Man flipped over him, nailing him on the head with a punch before landing behind him. Bowser turned around and let loose with a powerful blast of his flame breath, only to see that Spider-Man wasn't their anymore.

"Hey, where did he go?"

"Right above you."

Bowser looked up at the last minute as Spider-Man slammed his feet down on his head, forcing him down to the ground. But as Spider-Man tried to jump off, Bowser caught his leg and slammed him on the pavement. After recovering, Bowser managed to hit Spider-Man with a punch to the face, but the web slinger countered with a punch to the gut, following up with a knee to the face. At the last second, Bowser blocked his fist and grabbed hold of him. He then flipped into the air and came falling back down, with Spider-Man underneath.

"Prepare to feel the pain of my Flying Slam Attack." said Bowser.

"I beg to differ." replied Spider-Man.

With a quick flip, Spider-Man switched their positions, making Bowser crash onto the surface instead. Enraged, Bowser got back up and began shooting out fireballs all at once. Spider-Man effortlessly dodged them all with ease. Shooting out a strand of webbing, Spider-Man sealed Bowser's mouth shut. He then followed up with a midair kick to the face. Bowser ripped the webbing off his mouth and lunged for Spider-Man, who caught Bowser by his arm and swung him around before tossing him into a billboard with a picture of J. Jonah Jameson, leaving a massive dent as a result.

"I don't think Mr. Jameson is gonna be happy about this."

Bowser stumbled to his feet and made another lunge towards Spider-Man, charging at him like a bull. However, Spider-Man used the same technique that he had used during his fight with Venom earlier, he kicked him over his head, knocking him across the surface of the roof. Bowser stumbled to his feet, refusing to give up.

But he failed to anticipate an oncoming attack from Spider-Man. The web slinger kicked him in the chest, punched him three times across the face and then jabbed him in the forehand, causing him to fall over. Just when he thought it was all over,Bowser soon woke back up and tried to attack him one last time. But in a quick motion, Spider-Man struck Bowser in the jaw with a powerful uppercut, knocking him into the air before jumping up, grabbing him and throwing him head first down to the ground. Bowser was out cold as result.

"And the Amazing Spider-Man triumphs once again."

* * *

**Here's the next match.**

**I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Check back next time for the intermission chapter:**

**SUSPICIONS PART 1**

**And also the next match:**

**LUCARIO VS RYU**

**Later folks.**


	6. Suspicions Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Suspicions**

**Part 1**

"I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about all this." said Iron Man.

"What do you mean?" asked Chun-Li.

"This whole tournament. For the past several hours, I've been having doubts about certain things. I mean, for one thing, Gramlock had arranged everything from the start. I can't help thinking that there's an alternative to the outcome of this scenario. Like the "Orb of Eternal Power", who would want something like that?"

"There are plenty of power hungry villains here who would try to claim it for themselves."

"I'm starting to get the idea that Gramlock is up to something. I know he said that there's nothing mysterious going on, but I don't believe him. I also suspect that Doctor Doom has his own plans in mind."

"You think they might be working together?" asked Captain America.

"Absolutely not, Doom would never stoop to that level unless he felt the need to do so."

"You know something. I may not have a lot of knowledge about this tournament, but I thinking that this is just one big pawn set up by Gramlock." said Spider-Man getting in on the conversation.

"How can you tell?"

"My Spider Sense has been tingling all day for some reason."

Meanwhile Yoshi was having a talk with Lucario.

"Lucario, have you ever had the feeling that something just wasn't right?" asked Yoshi.

"I don't seem to recall such a feeling." replied Lucario.

"I've been having some strange thoughts about all this. Gramlock, the tournament, I can't help but assume that there's something going on."

"You do have a logical point. I can sense that something dark is coming forth."

"I don't trust Gramlock, not one bit. He may seem like a peaceful entity, but I have my thoughts about him."

"I fear that soon the truth may come forth at some point in time."

"So you're talking about it too?" asked Sonic who walked up to them along with Mario, Felicia and Morrigan.

"I guess you guys also suspect that Gramlock is up to no good."

"Yeah. I even overheard Iron Man saying that Doctor Doom may be planning something of his own."

"I can't tell what Gramlock or Doom are doing secretly, but I've got a hunch that there's more to this event than just entertainment." said Mario.

"I agree, all this suspense is starting to scare me. I get the shivers just thinking about it." said Felicia.

"Truth be told, I may just be a succubus, but I'm entitled to my opinions and suspicions." said Morrigan.

"I think Gramlock really is up to something, because my Super Sense has been telling me there's a traitor among us. And also whatever Doom is cooking up, it's probably something dark and sinister. I don't like it at all." said Yoshi.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well, here's the part of the intermission chapter.**

**This is where the suspense kicks in.**

**The mystery begins.**

**What could Gramlock be planning?**

**What's Doctor Doom up to?**

**Could there really be a traitor?**

**The answer remains to be said.**

**Until Part 2, stay tuned for the upcoming fight:**

**LUCARIO VS RYU**

**Later folks.**


End file.
